


My only sunshine

by bananarrymuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Narry smut, One Shot, Pining, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine<br/>You make me happy when skies are grey.<br/>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<br/>Please don't take my sunshine away."</p><p>or the one where Niall makes a mistake he can't take back and Harry just wants his Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	My only sunshine

I guess I should've seen it coming, this one moment that would change my life for the worst. The moment Niall would utter those cursed words 'we need to talk' like a punch to my gut. The signs were all there, he'd been withdrawing from me lately and staying later at work. He always came home 'too tired' and would shut himself in the room, turning his body away from me. Where I used to wake up wrapped in his strong arms I was now cold and alone, forced to stare at his hunched back before he got up to leave me again with little more than a kiss to the forehead. It was happening now, the end. Three years of pure perfection down the drain, ending in a flash of bitter words and promises with no intentions of being kept. I can't do this, not now, I fear not ever. I couldn't breathe, the walls began closing in all around me. Something was gripping my shoulders, bringing me back to the surface. There was shouting in my ears, my eyes zeroed in on the direction it was coming from and I was met with a pair of iridescent, blue eyes that used to fill him to the brim with warmth but were now draining me of any traces of life.

"Harry! Harry!" I could hear him clearly now, his Irish accent thicker with emotion. "Did ya take your anxiety medication today?" That's what he was worried about? Not the crumbling of our relationship?! "Harry please, breathe for me, I need you to breathe."

"What's the point." I muttered, finally taking in my surroundings. I seem to have collapsed on the floor and was now sat on my knees with a very upset Niall leaning in front of me.

"Harry, d-don't say that." He pleaded, his voice broken.

"Why shouldn't I?! You're leaving me! You are aren't you? You can't lie to me!" I was crying now, Niall blurring in front me enough that I couldn't see the tears streaming down his own cheeks. 

"Harry... it's not what you think." He whispered.

"What did I do, huh? Please tell me, I can change I promise I can! I'll be better, I'll take my medicine everyday and go to therapy just like you always wanted. And, and I won't break down in public anymore, I'll always remember my breathing exercises! Please Niall I'll do anything I promise just don't give up on me!" My hands were gripping his shoulders hard enough to bruise but I didn't care, I needed him to understand how I just couldn't live without him.

"Harry darling, please stop saying those things," Niall sobbed, pushing my unruly curls out of my face, "you didn't do anything wrong I swear. That just makes this so much harder."

"Then what is it?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

"I-I did something... something terrible and, and I can't live with myself anymore."

"Niall." My voice was nothing but a whisper, eyes cast to the floor. "What did you do.."

"I cheated on you Harry, I'm so so sorry."

I got up from the floor, ripping myself from Niall's arms, needing the space. I began to pace the floor while simultaneously running my hands through my hair over and over, anything to control my racing mind so I wouldn't shut down again. "How long."

"It was over a month ago and it was only one time. It was mistake, god, the worst I've ever made. I promise I never saw him again and I-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"Who?" He hesitated now.

"Zayn." Niall finally relented the answer, looking even more pathetic folded up on the floor than he already did.

"Your boss!?"

"Harry! Please listen to me okay? Would you do that, I promise I'll leave as soon as I'm done but I just, I just want you to know okay darling? You deserve to know." Reluctantly and with what seems to be a cannibalistic army terrorizing my stomach, I sit on the couch not really ready but listening all the same. Niall crawls up to settle himself between my legs, reaching up to rest his hands on my knees but I refuse to let his touch me. Nodding dejectedly he takes a deep breath.

"It was a little over a month ago, you remember that company party I wanted us to go to?" He waits for me to nod. "And you remember the big fight we got into right before, so I ended up going solo?" I nod again. "Well that was my first dumb ass mistake. You know how I am, can't handle me alcohol if my life depended on it, especially when I'm angry. God I was so pissed off, all I wanted was to have a nice evening with the love of my life but instead I was at a stupid bullshit party, alone. Well that's where Zayn swoops in the bastard, with his cunning words and freakishly good looks, I was swayed in my inebriated state into his bed. Of course when I woke up in the morning with a massive hang over and someone who wasn't you I was immediately sick to my stomach, threw up right there on the bed because I couldn't stand the sight. I screamed at Zayn for taking advantage of me and he fucking smirked! Was proud of himself! Well I quit right then and there, left and never looked back. That's why I've been out so late these past couple weeks, been looking for a new job, anything but it seems Zayns reign of terror wasn't over, I've been blackballed by nearly every decent paying corporation." He paused to shake his head, his anger that had been building deflated as he did. "S'why I've been pulling away from you too. Couldn't bare to look into those big, beautiful eyes so full of innocence and adoration knowing what I did. I know I should've told you as soon as it happened but I'm selfish, I wanted to keep you for as long as I could, was hoping eventually the guilt would go away but it just kept getting worse. You don't deserve this Harry my darling, you're so precious. I'm the worst kind of person for betraying you like this and I'm so sorry for being selfish and keeping you for myself even though that wasn't my choice to make. That night was by far the most disgusting thing I have ever done and ever will do. If I had one wish, one single wish to ever use on anything I'd make it so I'd have stayed in that night with you. I have no right to ask this but I hope in time you can come to forgive me. Please Harry, babe, say something."

I couldn't, simply because I had no idea what to say. He had cheated, my Niall had slept with another man. I mean of course he was no virgin when we'd met but still, he's mine. "I'm not mad." I said honestly. Nialls head flew up, eyes still overflowing with salty tears.

"What?"

"I said I'm not mad. I'm disappointed, and I hurt a whole lot, but I'm not mad." The bewildered look on Nialls face would have made me laugh if my heart wasn't lying on the floor, shattered into a million pieces. "Do you, do you still love me?"

"Love you? Harry of course I still love you! I never stopped and I don't think I ever will, without you darling the sun just don't shine the same." A microscopic smile crept onto my face for half a second. It was something Niall's always said, I was his sunshine, the light of his life. It reminded me that this was still him, still my Niall.

"I don't think I can forgive you right away..."

"I'm not asking you to. I'll leave right now okay? I'm sure I could stay with Liam and I promise to give you all the time you need and-"

"Niall please let me finish." He nodded solemnly and I continued. "I can't forgive you right now, but that doesn't mean I want you to leave." His face was even more shocked than before. "Look Niall, over this past month when you would ignore me or push me away I just kept thinking over and over how much I loved you, you know? That I'd do anything for you and I to be happy again. And if moving on from this together and forgiving you is what it takes then of course I'm going to do it. I love you Niall, more than anyone has ever been loved before I'm sure. We can work this out together okay? You and me."

"Harry I-" Niall was looking at the ground again, his body wracking with the effort from his sobs. I could see the tears fall to the carpet. "I don't derserve you." He looked up at me then and I could see it, all the love that's been pooling for three years has just surfaced and over flowed in a wave of emotion from Niall's sea-blue eyes. 

I leaned forward, tipping Niall's chin up so I could study his face. Every beautiful inch that I've come to memorize through the years is just as I remember it, maybe a little sadder if that's possible but just as beautiful. The fan of brown eyelashes that sweep across his rosy, tear-stained cheeks, his adorable button nose, the dimple on his chin I liked to press my thumb into when I held his face to mine, the freckles on his jaw-line that I've nibbled countless times. Lastly his perfect little lips, a light shade of pink that reminded me of the sky at sun-set. I traced over his lovely cupids bow before placing my own lips there, keeping my thumb in place as a barrier, my last shred of decency. Niall let out a low whine followed by a sigh.

"I thought I'd never get to feel your amazing kiss again."

Another small smile betrayed me as Niall opened his eyes, looking into my soul the way he always did. But just as suddenly a gripping chill over took me. 

"Harry my darling, what's the matter?" He ran a hand tentatively up my arms, rubbing thumbs at the base of my neck. 

"I just, I can't stop picturing it. You and him..." Niall looked down in defeat, his hands dropping back down to his side. 

"I understand." He said quietly. Getting up slowly, Niall turned to walk away from me but not before I sprung to my feet, grabbing his hand for dear life.

"Wait!" He stopped abruptly, turning to look at me expectantly. "Make love to me." This was the most shocked expression he's donned yet, I'm sure his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What?" He asked, voice small. I stepped up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I placed a sweet kiss to his lips, just a fleeting brush of skin.

"I said make love to me, Niall. Prove to me you're still mine, that you still want me."

"Harry I don't think-"

"Please Niall, I need this. It's the only way to get that vial image out my head." He sighed but relented, nodding as he used our entwined hands to pull me to the bedroom. 

As Niall gently laid me back onto the sheets I thought of all the lonely nights I'd slept alone, begging with my mind for him to turn over and hold me in his arms like he is now. Look at me that way he does when his eyes are shining, swirling with unsaid emotions, just before he'd lean down and whisper in my ear-

"I love you Harry, my darling." Niall said, his chest flush against mine and our hips grinding lazily. His finger tips trace over my collarbones where the shirt I was wearing dipped, faintly touching the black ink of the swallows I have tattooed there. "M'gonna love you forever, you know?" His calloused hands were now drawing patterns over my chest, inching closer to my belly button. Niall stopped rutting his hips with mine and I keened low in my throat, not missing the slight smirk he tried to hide. "Was such an idiot Harry." He's reached the hem now and was pulling the fabric over my head. My newly-exposed torso was now subject to Niall's plump lips. I could feel his warm tongue laving over the lines of my abs, his teeth striking out to leave small marks all over my heated skin. "Never again." He mouthed the words against my hip. He was so close to being where I wanted him.

"Niall." I whined.

"What is it babe? Tell me what it is you want, tonight's all about you." 

"Just touch me, fuck, do something." He chuckled lightly as his fingers worked at undoing my jeans and I nearly sobbed with relief when the tight material was gone, leaving me in just my briefs. Niall pulled off his own shirt before he mouthed at my clothed erection, his nails dug into the sensitive skin on the inside of my thighs. After over a month of abstinence Nialls teasing was nearly enough to make me come in my pants. "Niall." I said again, bucking my hips up. He got the message loud and clear, reaching up to tug down my briefs, dragging his fingernails across my skin the entire way down sending a chill up my spine. I looked down to see Niall lick his lips at the sight of me and I twitched with excitement. He stroked me loosely at first while his tongue lapped greedily at the head. The contrast between his rough fingers and warm, wet tongue had me shouting with pleasure. Much too soon Niall was removing his hand but I only had a second to mourn the loss before he took me completely into his mouth, submerging my cock in blissful heat. I folded in on myself as my fingers tugged roughly on the sheets. Niall was humming around my throbbing member, bobbing his head skillfully. Every once in a while he'd let his bottom teeth drag lightly across the skin just the way he knew drove me crazy. My fingers were locked in his hair now, silent encouragement to keep going. Though the moans I was unable to hold back were not so silent. "Niall, I'm gonna- shit- I'm gonna come!" I tried to pull him off but he shook his head, instead keeping his gaze steady with my as he took me as far down as he could, the head of my cock hitting the back of his throat. When Niall swallowed around me, the heat of his mouth massaging me in the most delicious way, there was no way I could stop myself. I released my load into his eager mouth, screaming his name as my fingers scratched what I'm sure was very painfully on his scalp. Not that Niall complained as he sucked me dry, releasing me with a slight popped and licking across his swollen lips. I dropped back onto the pillows, breathing heavily as Niall reached up to join our lips for a sloppy, make-out session. His tongue tasted like spunk and it wasn't very coordinated but it was with Niall so it was perfect. 

"Love the way you look when you're all fucked out." Niall breathed hotly in my ear. I moaned as his hands pressed against the hot skin of my thighs, spreading my legs wide for him to fit snugly into between. He snuck those hands onto each of my ass cheeks, squeezing roughly causing me to rut up into him, my sensitive cock already filling up again. He smirked. "Gonna stretch you now yeah? Get your tight hole all ready for my cock." I shuddered at his filthy words but nodded eagerly, ready to have Niall fill me up. I whined when the heat of his chest left my own, but my heart nearly stopped when I saw him settle between my legs, grabbing one of them by the knee and hitching it over his shoulder. My back arched off the bed when I felt Niall lick into me where I was the hottest. 

"Niall!" I shouted as his tongue relentlessly massaged the walls inside me, making quick work of the ring of muscle there. It amazed even me how willing my body was to accept Niall, any part of him it was willing to take. My whole body was on fire as Niall quite literally ate me out, teeth nipping at my entrance while his tongue stroked all around as if looking for something. I almost came again when I felt a finger slip in beside his skilled tongue. "More!" I demanded because I wasn't going to last long, not with Nialls thick fingers brushing against my prostate as his tongue swirled against the velvety walls, pressing me open even further for the second and finally third finger. Niall sucked his warm mouth around me once more before bringing up his head, leaving his fingers to torture me. There was spit dipping down his chin and he fucking grinned at me as he brought his free hand up to wipe suggestively around his mouth. I threw my head back, cursing loudly. "Please I'm ready, need you inside me."

"Okay, okay." Niall chuckled,pulling his fingers out of my clenching hole. He pushed his jeans and briefs down together in a teasingly slow manor and I moaned at the strip tease. When Niall was finally free in all his thick, flushed glory he spit into his hand, lathering up his cock before lining the head up to my waiting heat. "Harry darling look at me." Surprised by the overwhelming emotion in his voice, I forced my eyes open and looked into Niall's endless ones. "There you are." He cooed before leaning down to kiss my forehead. He let his lips linger there as his pushed his hips forward, sinking into me. I reached up to cling to his biceps, the sting worse than usual since it's been so long. Once Niall was in to hilt he peppered sweet kisses all over my face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Niall, s'not like it's my first time." I said quietly, nudging my hips to tell him he could move.

"I know, I just love you so much. Wanna just stay like this for a moment, savor what's like to be surrounded by you and only you." He said, blinking away shyly. "And, and I'm sorry for-"

"Shh, don't talk about it. Just love me." I urged, pressing my forehead to this as I stared into Niall's eyes. He smiled gently as he finally began to move his hips. 

It was slow and deep. Each thrust bringing us closer together. Niall hit my prostate with every down-stroke and his hands never stopped moving over my skin, brushing every last inch of flesh so after what seemed like hours of his undivided attention I was shaking with pleasure. My hands moved on their own accord to wrap around my throbbing member but Niall stopped me, pulling my arms over my head and intertwining our fingers there. 

"Niall, please." I keened. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to my furrowed brow. "Want you to come just like this." Niall answered with a particularly hard thrust to that delicious bundle of nerves. My back arched, chest rubbing against his. "Come on Harry I know you're close, can feel you tightening around me. You look so pretty when you come, want you to come for me." The words were spoken into the skin of my neck.

"I love you Niall." My voice was wrecked and with one final thrust I was coming hard, painting both our chests white hot. 

"And I love you Harry, my darling. So much." As I clenched around Nialls cock he released inside me, filling me with so much heat and love it was almost too much. Almost. Tears prickled at my eyes as Niall milked us through our orgasms, the pleasure overwhelming me. My little Irishman reaching his lips up to kiss them away. "You're okay Harry. Babe look at me, come on." I admit I didn't want to, I wanted to stay here forever in this state of bliss where my anxiety wasn't a thing and Niall didn't cheat on me. But I knew I couldn't do that so I allowed Niall to coax me back to reality, my eyes eventually focusing in on his irises that were nearly gone in favor of his blown pupils. "There he is." Niall teased. I noticed at some point he had gotten up to get a towel and was now cleaning me with soft brushes. "My beautiful boy. Stay with me okay?"

"Always." I replied with a smile on my face because it was true, there was nothing Niall could do to make me leave him. "You're stuck with me forever."

Niall laughed, kissing my forehead before tossing the towel and climbing into bed next to me. Immediately I snuggled into his side, burying my face into his neck and breathing in his scent. Even though I was much taller than Niall we always seemed to make it work. "Doesn't sound too bad I reckon, if being with you for the rest of my life is my punishment I have absolutely no problem carrying out that sentence." I could feel the blush on my cheeks and hid further into the dip of his shoulder to hide my face.

We lay like that for a while, listening to each others breathing slow. My fingers tracing invisible patterns in Nialls strong chest as he twirled his own in my curls over and over. "I missed this." I said suddenly. "Missed you."

Niall tensed up under me and let out a sigh. "I know Harry. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. So many times I just wanted to roll over and drag you to me but something would always stop me, that part of me that knew I had no right touching you." He sigh again, squeezing my shoulders and burrowing his face into my hair. Niall always said my shampoo was the most comforting scent on this planet. I waited for a moment, swirling my fingers around his bellybutton and tummy because I knew it soothed him, before speaking. 

"Niall?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really throw up on his bed?" There was a tense silence for just a moment before Niall threw his head back in an uproar of laughter, the sound echoing through the quiet room. I giggled to myself, his laughter too contagious not to. 

"Hell yeah I did, think a little of it even got in his stupid hair."

I laughed again imagining it. "Good." Niall grinned at me and I smiled just as widely, glad that we could still laugh together like this.

"God, I love you so much Harry. From your wild curls to your abnormally large feet, I love it all completely and unconditionally."

It was probably the sweetest thing he's ever said to me. I sat up to kiss him lovingly, letting every emotion that was storming through me translate between our mouths. Pulling back Niall just looked at me, studying my face as I had done to him earlier. His fingertips glided over my cheek bone and I sighed at the familiar touch. "We're gonna be okay Niall, yeah? I promise we are." He smiled gently, accepting my words. "After all, you are my sunshine." I grinned cheekily as he laughed once more.  
"You are my sunshine," he began to sing and I groaned, throwing my head down to rest in the crook of his neck.

"My only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey."

It wasn't the first time he'd sung this to me and although I always pretended to hate it I secretly relished in the simple lyrics and sweet melody. Niall swore he was gonna serenade me at our wedding with this song, I couldn't wait.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you." 

My eyes began to grow heavy as I was lulled into a state of pure happiness, finally where I knew I always belonged. I've been craving Niall for so long and now I finally had him back with no intention of letting him go. It would be hard to move past this, I wasn't blind to that, but Niall was mine and always would be, we're gonna be just fine.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so I hope you liked it :3 Don't hate me if it was bad, but comments and kudos would be appreciated if you think I should write more. Thank you bunches xo


End file.
